The New Chaser
by Kyma
Summary: Oliver Wood is the captain of the Chudley Cannons and they need a new chaser! What chaos will ensue when the newest member of the team is Ginny Weasley? OliverGinny... Please read and review? Rating of T because I have no idea where this story will lead.
1. Chapter 1

I am writing this story because I had a dream…. I was dreaming that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter was fighting over Ginny and it was real weird… And then in the end, Ollie shows up and Ginny leaves with him.. Hehe.. So this is definitely an Oliver/Ginny story.

****

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot of this story belongs to J.K Rowling, who is nothing compared to J.R.R Tolkien. Hehe.

--------------------

Oliver Wood was angry. Extremely angry. He had gotten home from Quidditch practice for the Chudley Cannons. Their chaser Cat Jones had just quit because she wanted to follow her dreams of becoming a singer. 'A SINGER!?!? For the love of Merlin, she sounds like a dying cat when she sings! Bloody hell,' Oliver thought, sulking, 'Where am I going to find a new chaser?!?!'

Just then, the phone rang, bringing the 25-year-old out of his trance like state. Oliver walked over to the counter top and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered, but there was no reply. All he heard were people in the background screaming and arguing.

"Oh, sorry, " The voice replied. "It's Ron. I was just wondering if you found a new chaser for the team."

"Ron, I only just got home," Oliver replied.

"Oh… Right… Anyways, I was supposed to call you and invite you to a picnic. It's our traditional Weasley picnic that we have every month. Remember? We invited you last time but you couldn't come."

"Yea. Well, I'm not sure I'll have time. We have a game against the Wasps in three weeks and we still need a chaser," He said, not even contemplating going.

"But Ollie! We re-" Just then, Ron was cut off and was replaced by Fred.

"Oi mate!" Fred started. "Listen here, you're coming to the bloody picnic because I haven't seen you in months. Don't you care about your dear pal Fred?!?" Fred asked dramatically.

Suddenly, Ron was back on the phone. "Yea! It's only one day! Come on Ollie, stop being a stiff and have some fun! Besides, I want you to meet my sister. She's a brilliant chaser! Anyways, you're coming. It's tomorrow. Come around noon!" With that, Ron hung up.

Oliver sighed. 'It looks like I have no choice,' he thought, 'And who's he's calling a stiff? Percy's the stiff!' With that, Ollie went and took a shower and all his other needs. He had fallen asleep around eleven.

-----------

OKAY!! What did you guys think? I know its kinda short but if I get replies, I'll update!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter stuff and stuff… Or do I? Haha.. No.. I wish.. Cos then I'd own Ollie… Mmmmmm.. Ollie.. Hehe..

Kim **)**: Hey! I agree with you totally. There aren't many Oliver/Ginny stories. It's very rare. Making the chapters longer will definitely be the hardest thing for me to do.. It's kinda hard but I'll try! I swear!!! Thanks for reviewing!!

****

Lost-Magic: Thanks for reviewing!! And yea.. Not a lot of people read Oliver fics, that's why I decided to write one.

****

SpikesChik: Hey.. Don't worry! I won't give up! Hopefully.. Hehe.. It'll just take me a while to write the chapters cos seriously, I'm just making this up as I go. Haha.. Okay.. Thanks for reviewing!

Email me at if you want to talk to me!! Or even IM me at FireAndRainLover. Cyas and enjoy the chappy!

----------------------

Oliver awoke to the sounds of the blaring alarm clock. In his sleep-like-daze, he took the clock and threw it at the wall but the clock just kept ringing,. He buried his head under his pillow, trying to plug out the irritating sound. '_Argh. It's too bloody early,_' Oliver thought, getting out of his bed and turning off the alarm. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was still nine in the morning.

Ollie walked into his bathroom and shed himself of his clothing. He walked into the shower and turned on the water. Unfortunately, since he was only half-awake, he had turned the knob to the right instead of the left. The result? Freezing cold water doused Oliver, rendering him awake.

"AHH!" He screamed as the water continued to pound on him. With the water still pouring on him, he could not see. As he was trying to shield himself from the water, he slipped and fell on his butt.

"This is not a good day," Oliver said to himself as he got up and turned the water on warm. After his shower, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. A handsome and dashing man gazed back at him as he examined his appearance. His brown locks were everywhere and fell in front of his eyes. '_It's about time I got a haircut,_' he thought to himself.

After getting dressed in some sweats, Ollie walked into his kitchen to get some breakfast. By the time he was done eating, it was eleven. He had an hour to waste before going to the Weasley's so he decided he would make an ad for chaser auditions for this Wednesday. The ad read:

****

Attention! Wanted!

An experienced chaser for the Chudley Cannons.

If you think you're good enough, then the auditions are at 8:00 A.M

Wednesday 20th of June

Please bring your own broom and be prompt

For more information, contact Oliver Wood by post

Content with what he had so far, Ollie put the ad down and glanced at the clock. It was 11:45. '_Well, better get ready,' Ollie thought. 'I wonder how Percy is doing anyways, as well as all the Weasley's. Well, might as well get changed._' (A/N yea I know.. He's getting changed again.. Haha… Wish I was in the room for THAT.)

Ollie walked back into his room, but not before tripping on the phone. He brought the phone back with him and dropped it on the desk. Right as he turned around, the phone ran. Sighing, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Oliver answered.

"Hey Ollie!!! Oh Merlin!! I have to tell you the best news EVER!!!" The girl on the phone started talking. "I'm sooooo happy!!!! Oka-"

Ollie cut her off. "Cat, what the hell do you want? I'm busy you know, looking for a new chaser. Incase you forgot!"

"I'm sorry Ol, but I just HAD to. I mean, it's been my dream to become a singer. And wait till you hear the great news. I got discovered!!!" Cat exclaimed.

"Yea yea, good for you," Ollie replied right before he hung up on her.

Stripping down to his Quidditch boxers, Oliver walked to his closet and looked for something suitable to wear. '_Hmmm, how about this black shirt with the black pants? Nah, makes me look too I don't know. Hmm.. This pink shirt with the pants? Nope, too homosexual._' About ten minutes later, he settled on a black muscle shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

After getting dressed, he checked to see if he had everything. He brought a copy of the ad he made for Ron and Harry to look at. He also shrunk his broom and had it in his pocket, knowing he would need it. After all that, he was ready.

Ollie apparated to the Burrow and was met with the sight of six red blurs being chased by another red blur.

"Ohff," was the only thing Ollie heard as the last red blur collided right into him. He looked up and found himself staring into two chocolate brown orbs. (Eyes love, eyes)

-----------------------

And that's all I have for now cos I have a stupid loser over who is bugging me. Meaning I can't type anymore. Stupid Jake, he's going DOWN!!! Hehehe… Please review!!!!! Or I might not continue ze story. Danke!

Kyma


	3. Chapter 3 OMFGZ! Finally! XD

Hey guys... Sorry about the extremely long time elapsed before this post… I've been really busy lately and well, really lazy… And of course, my computer died before and my internet connection currently hates me... Darn you Wal-Mart Connect! Ha-ha... So then I changed to People PC and it was really bother... So now I have DSL! w00t! IT'S AMAZING! Hehe... Anyways… This chapter is longer than the rest just cos I haven't updated in SOOO long

To my reviewers:

**D8( ) and spikeschik**: I'm REALLLY REALLLLLY SORRY!

**Saber**: Yes… Ollie is EXTREMELY yummy… hehe

**Wency** – Thank you for reviewing!

**Corgidog88** – Thank you. And I'm sorry about the way I am when I flame stories. It's just people are different when it comes to getting their opinions through. I am very… blatant about the way I feel and I'm sorry if it offends you.

**BloodCrested** – Thanks for reviewing! And yes, Olli/Ginny pairings are cute.

Not-a-drunken-princess – Thank you for reviewing!

**Caitlin** –Haha, thank you so much for the review.

**Charmedrox –**Hehehe... Thank you!

**Wowsergirl** –Thank you!

**CocoaQT15 –**Thank you so much and I'll be sure to IM you... once my computer decides to likes me again... hehe.

**Person **—err... Thank you!

**Nora Rose –**Hehehe... Thank you sooo much!

**Zemsy –**Hey butthead! Haha… Thanks for reviewing loser… I hope you're happy now! XD… Awwww… Your cat is so bipolar... I miss her.

**AngelsCookieDough –**Thank you so much for reviewing!

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

Ollie apparated to the Burrow and was met with the sight of six red blurs being chased by another red blur.

"Ohff," was the only thing Ollie heard as the last red blur collided right into him. He looked up and found himself staring into two chocolate brown orbs. (Eyes love, eyes)

**

* * *

**

Ginny Weasley groaned as she rolled off the object she had slammed into. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at a hand. Her eyes followed the hand up to the face of Oliver Wood. Ginny's eyes widened and she quickly got up and brushed herself off, ignoring Oliver's extended hand.

"Sorry bout that mate," she said as she started blushing. "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"No worries. I-" Before Oliver could finish his story, he was tackled by the six Weasley boys and Harry. Ginny took this opportunity to get up. _Hmmm_ she thought _I can totally get back at them now._ She conjured up a bucket of ice cold water and dumped it on the pile of boys. A collective of "Ahh's," "Oh Merlin!" and "Bloody Hell!" was heard throughout the field. Ginny fell over laughing.

"Oh, that's it Gin," Fred started to say.

"You're dead," finished George.

"EXCUSE ME?" Ginny yelled, "You deserved that, especially after what you did to me!"

Oliver wondered what it was that Ginny's brothers had did to her, but after examining her appearance, he realized why. Ginny's outfit was completely covered with mud and there were bits and pieces of leaves in her crimson hair. '_Should have expected something like that.'_

"Fine Gin-gin," George answered.

"We won't do anything," Fred continued, "but I'd still watch my back it I were you." With that, he let out a round of maniacal laughter. Before he knew it, all eyes were on him.

"Ohh... Heh, woops?" He then attempted to change the subject. "OLIVER! How have you been mate? Good you say? That's good! I'm going to go help mum." Everyone began to chuckle and was still laughing when Molly Weasley came back out with a big tray of sandwiches and Fred.

"Oh Oliver dear! How have you been? You look FAMISHED!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, "Here everyone, eat some sandwiches!" Molly conjured up a big red and gold checkered blanket on the ground and placed the sandwiches on it. Everyone sat down and began to eat. Oliver sat down and looked at the people around him.

Right next to him was Percy, who had reconciled with his family and Penelope his girlfriend of six years. To the right of them was Bill with his long red hair, and his wife Fleur, the veela. He was eating a sandwich and rolling his eyes while Molly, who sat next to him, started scolding him for keeping his hair this long. Arthur Weasley, the father, (just incase someone didn't know. XD) sat next to Molly, shaking his head at the scene to the left of him. Next was Charlie, who looked exactly as he did years ago except for the addition of a few wrinkles. Fred and George were sitting to the right of Charlie and were whispering to each other while glancing at everyone every now and then. Then there was Harry and Ron who were playing a game of wizard's chess. And then there was Ginny, the youngest and only girl of the Weasley line. Her hair was tucked behind her ears except for her fringes which were too short. She was overall a very petite girl. '_Blimey,'_ Oliver thought, '_Percy's sister looks a lot more mature. She's not looking too bad! Wait… I probably should NOT be thinking about that'_ He shook his head and turned towards Charlie who started talking to him. Ollie was REALLY enjoying his day and before he knew it, he had ate already ate four of Mrs. Weasley's sandwiches.

"Alright kiddies," Fred said, "Who's up for a game of quidditch?" All the boys minus Mr. Weasley and Percy stood up. Ginny stood up as well, brushing of the crumbs.

"Okay! Let's split up the teams!" After much deliberation, tackling, and yelling, they finally decided on the teams. Charlie and Bill were both team captains for the day. On Charlie's team was Ginny as the chaser, Fred as the beater, Oliver as the keeper, and him as the seeker. Then on Bill's team, Bill himself was a chaser, George a beater, Ron was the keeper, and Harry of course was the seeker. Ollie whipped his broom out and kicked off up into the air. (That part sounds a bit wrong… XD)

Both Bill and Ginny shot up into the air after the quaffle. Being lighter than Bill, Ginny got more speed, caught the quaffle, and sped towards the goal. She was able to maneuver around the bludger that George had sent her way and she took a shot. Ron, being a little rusty, was not able to save it. The game carried on like that with Bill and Ginny taking turns being in control of the quaffle. On and off, Ollie was evaluating Ginny's quidditch skills, sometimes getting too distracted and letting a goal in. Eventually, the match ended with Charlie catching the snitch, the score 310 to 280.

As they landed, Oliver made an important decision. "Umm, Ginny, can I speak to you for a moment?" Ginny nodded and they walked away from the crowd.

"So… as you know we're down a chaser on our team and I was watching you play befo-"

Ginny cut him off. "I noticed."

"Oh… right… Anyways, would you consider being a part of the team as the new chaser? I mean, I've seen you fly and you're quite frankly amazing, and MUCH better than our last chaser. It probably won't be too hard for you to get accustomed to the team's style. So what do you say?"

"Hmm…" Ginny began to think out loud. "Playing on the same team as Ron and Harry… I don't know… buuuut…" Her mind began to wander. _The fact that Oliver is extremely hott definitely makes up for that. Wait! Stop thinking that._ "Sure, why not!"

"GREAT!" Ollie said, "Practice is Monday at four!" Ginny and Oliver shared a smile before they walked back towards the picnic cloth. Ollie took out the ad that he had in his pocket, crushed it, and tossed it aside. Fred and George, curious as to what they had been talking about, picked up the paper and looked at it.

"Ahhh. I see!" They said at the same time. They walked back over to the crowd and waited for Ginny or Oliver to say something but neither did. George did notice though that Ginny kept glancing at Oliver and Fred noticed Oliver glancing at Ginny. "Hmm…" They both said.

"Soooo, did you find a new chaser yet?" Fred started.

"Oh.. well, yes, I actually did," Oliver said.

"Who?" Ron asked as he and Harry rushed over to hear the news.

"Umm… Ginny."

"WHAT!"

**

* * *

**

Yeaa.. I know... still short but hey... I updated! Ha-ha... I'm REALLY sorry it took so long though. Hahaha... please review I guess?

Love,

Kyma


	4. Chapter 4

Yea, I'm a lazy hoe, deal with it! XD

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. Anything that belongs to JK Rowling is hers. XD

To my reviewers:

**Louey31**: I'm sorry this took me FOREVER to update. Haha

**EmmyM:** I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for reviewing

**FanFicFanatik: **Of course I haven't stopped! I'm just… lazy! Haha

* * *

Last Time:

"Soooo, did you find a new chaser yet?" Fred started.

"Oh... well, yes, I actually did," Oliver said.

"Who?" Ron asked as he and Harry rushed over to hear the news.

"Umm… Ginny."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Before Oliver could comprehend what was going on, mass chaos broke out. He backed up and looked at all the murderous glares he was getting. Ron was red in the face as was Percy. _Actually,_ Oliver thought,_ they're not exactly red. They're more of a… maroon. _Charlie and Bill were slowly but surely moving in on him, about to pounce! (Imagine a couple of vicious and HUNGRY lions) _Oh shit_.

"Our little sister is NOT playing Quidditch for your team or any other team for that matter!" Percy said, starting to advance on Oliver.

"It's too dangerous for her and we REFUSE to let her play!" Ron started. The others all yelled in agreement. Oliver, who was running out of space to back up, tripped and fell onto his butt. _I knew this was going to be a bad day_, he thought.

"But Ron, you were the one who told me to consider Ginny. You- You said it on the phone!" Oliver countered.

Ron started spluttering, "Bu- But I didn't mean it! I was just trying to get you to come! I didn't expect you to take it seriously!" Everyone now turned to Ron and glared at him. Oliver thought he was in the clear until suddenly, the whole Weasley clan turned their attention back to him.

"She is STILL not playing on that team!" Charlie said. Now you all must be wondering where Ginny was during this lovely discussion. Well, Ginny was fed up with her brothers and Harry trying to control her life. _THOSE ARSEHOLES! _She thought angrily. _What are they thinking? I'm old enough to make my own bloody decisions about my own life. That's it,_ she thought,_ they are going to pay, and I know the PERFECT thing to do!_

Suddenly, a smirk graced her face and she began to devise a plan. Ginny began to sneak away from the rowdy crowd towards where she left her broom. Before anyone knew it, she was up in the air, directly above her brothers where she started to work her magic.

"Wha- What the hell?" Oliver began to say as he saw a pool magically appear behind the raging brothers. The pool was about ten feet in diameter and contained _ICEBERGS? _Oliver thought. Suddenly, a net dropped down from the sky and onto the eight men. _More like eight _boys, Ginny thought. They all looked up and let out a collective "Oh Shit." Ginny smirked from above.

"What is this about me not playing for the Cannons?" She began.

"Ginny, you know as well as we do that it's dangerous!" Harry started

"Plus, you're a girl! You'll get seriously injured!" Percy said.

"Oh really?" Ginny questioned. "Wingardium Leviosa!" With a swish and flick of her wand, the net, including her brothers and Harry, instantly rose up and was hovering over the pool.

"You wouldn't da-" But before Ron could finish, the boys felt themselves begin to lower ever so slightly before the net and the boys plummeted into the ice cold water. Ginny, unable to help herself, began to laugh.

_She has a lovely laugh_, Oliver thought as he stared at Ginny. _A lovely laugh to match such a lovely woman… I should not be thinking that. Definitely not. For one, she's Percy's little sister. Two, I'd get massacred. Three… There is no three. _

"Now you listen to me right now! I am TWENTY years old, not FIVE. I can decide for myself what I should or shouldn't do! Now you are all going to STAY in this pool until I elicit a response from you that I like."

"Uh.. Gin," Fred began. "What did you just say, I missed it seeing as I was trapped under Ron's HUGE ARSE!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A HUGE ARSE!" Ron replied! Oliver couldn't help by chuckle at the scene.

"BOYS! Shut up. Now answer me this. If I let you all out, will you promise to let me live my life?" Ginny asked, tapping her foot impatiently as all the men groaned.

"Alright boys," Charlie said, "huddle up!" The eight men swam together and got into a circle. After what seemed to be an eternity, they broke apart with an "ALRIGHT TEAM, BREAK!" from Charlie. Bill was pushed to the front of the group.

"Gin, understand this, we can't just let you live your life without making sure its safe for you. But we all agree that, if you want," he lets out a sigh, "you can play on the Cannons." Ginny smirked.

"Now can you PLEASE get us out of here!" Ron yelled.

"Any longer and I fear," George started.

"We may no longer,"

"PERFORM," George and Fred finished. Ginny's face contorted to one of pain and disgust.

"TMI guys, tmi!" With a flick of her wand, the pool was gone and the victims were wrapped in towels. As soon as the pool disappeared, the Weasley brothers and Harry charged at Ginny and tackled her to the ground.

At around seven, they had a special guest arrive.

At that time, Ron was inside the house grabbing the latest copy of W_izarding Weekly_ to show Oliver the article they wrote on the Cannons. Fred and George were off behind one of the shrubs, planning their latest trick. Charlie was lounging on the hammock giving tips on being a seeker with Harry in exchange for ideas on what to give June for a birthday present. June was Bill's four year old daughter who was currently at Fleur's mother's house. Bill was helping Mrs. Weasley clean up while Fleur apparated to his mother to check on her daughter. Percy and Penelope were cuddling under the willow tree and Mr. Weasley was snoozing in his rocking chair.

Oliver was having an interesting conversation with Ginny when Ron ran back out the house, right into Ginny.

"Oh, sorry Gin, I just ran out to tell Oliver that Ca-"

_-CRACK-_

Everyone looked at the newcomer. It was the former chaser of Chudley Cannons, Cat Jones.

"Oliver! I was looking all over for you!" She cried out, tears streaming from her face. Oliver heaved a great sigh.

"What is it now Cat?" With that, Cat threw herself at Oliver. Holding him close to her, she began to sob into his shoulder. Oliver's eyes widened in shock, as did those of the Weasley family and Harry. "Oh Oliver! I was sooo very upset when you hung up on me! Why didn't you let me finish! Oh Oliver! I've missed you soooo much!"

With that, her grip on Oliver tightened. Ginny glared at her. '_What does that little tart think she's doing, hanging all over him? What the hell? Has she no decency?' _Ginny thought to herself. '_Wait, why do I care so much? It's not like he's my boyfriend or something.'_ She shook her head and put on a mask of indifference.

"Cat, get off of me!" Oliver yelled as he pushed her off of him.

"But… But… Ollie, I thought you loved me!"

"Wha- What?" Was all Oliver could say.

"I LOVE YOU OLLIE! How could you do this to me?"

"Cat, what are you talking about?" This came from Ron. "Ever since the week before you left, you spent practice after practice talking about your _everlasting_ love for Michael Corner." With this, both Cat and Ginny cringed. Cat cringed because she knew what Ron was saying was true whereas Ginny cringed because of her horrible break up with Michael just three weeks before, when she had caught him cheating on her with Hannah Abbot.

"Well you see, that was before, well, it's a long story really. Umm, so I went out on a date with Michael last week and everything was wonderful, until… Well, I realized that I didn't love him, you see, I love you Oliver!" Cat explained.

"So he was checking out other girls and didn't pay the bill?" Ron asked.

"Well, not exactly but-"

"Oh wait, I know what happened. He walked out on you!" Harry said with a knowing look on his face. Cat turned red in the face and nodded. Everyone burst out into laughter.

"Stop laughing at me!" Cat yelled. "It doesn't matter anyways! As long as I have you Ollie!" Cat once again launched herself at Oliver who, knowing her antics, stepped to the side letting Cat fall flat on her face.

"Uhh… Well I'm sorry Cat, but I just don't feel that way about you. And I'd appreciate it if you well, get over me you know, to make things less awkward if I were ever to see you again." Cat's mouth dropped wide open.

"NO!" She cried out, "I REFUSE TO STOP LOVING YOU! I will get you one way or another!" With that, she apparated away, probably to the nearly pub to drink her sorrows away.

"Well that was awkward," said Ginny. Everyone started laughing again.

The night ended with laughter as the Weasley family, minus Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Harry gathered around a campfire and exchanged stories about awkward situations.

At around midnight, Oliver apparated home, stripped himself of all clothing, including his boxers, and dropped onto his bed right before sleep claimed him for the night.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! Finally! Took me FOREVER to write this… Haha. 

PLEASE Read and Review cos if I don't get reviews, I won't update! I know, thats reallly low but oh well. Thank you!

Kyma


End file.
